


Cold Facts

by rainalin



Series: Cold Verse [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, Internal Monologue, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers: Bête Noire, Spoilers: Reveille, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-05
Updated: 2004-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainalin/pseuds/rainalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs decided to come out and play. And then the others decided they wanted their moment in the limelight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Facts

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Um..? Not much - continue to keep in mind that any backstories are my own creation and are not meant to depict canon. 
> 
> NOTE: /…/ is for phone conversations. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters of NCIS belong to lots of people that are so not me. CBS and the guy that owns JAG also own these characters. I am just borrowing them. I promise to return them with little to no damage, so please look kindly upon my actions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby starts the ball rolling.

Glancing over at the silent McGee, Abby smiled at how uncomfortable he looked. 

'Ahh. He's so cute when he gets that little-boy-lost look on his face.'

The look on McGee's face caused her to think about the reason why he was so uncomfortable and Abby happily surrendered to the memories of earlier. 

'Wow. And again, wow. I knew Tony had it in him but…I don't have the words for how impressed I am. Ari Haswari is definitely better looking in person. I can understand why Kate got all hot-and-bothered by him.'

Thinking about Kate caused her to frown and she looked over at the other woman. 

'Ooh. She's angry. Man, I don't think that Gibbs could pull off that pissed-at-the-world look better than she's doing right now. I wonder how long it will take before Ducky has to point out to Gibbs that he was jealous?'

Thoughts of the reaction that would involve, caused Abby to shudder and she turned her thoughts to a more pleasant image. 

'I wish that I could have enjoyed the kiss between Tony and Ari in a little more private location. Surrounded by angry coworkers and a jealous boss is not the place for the…naughty thoughts that kiss provided me with. Hmm…I wonder if I can convince McGee to come over for another stay in my…coffin.'

The opening of the elevator doors interrupted her X-rated thoughts and she glanced up just in time to see Kate push roughly by McGee and stalk off the elevator. 

Making sure that McGee was all right, Abby decided that the other woman had been allowed to stew long enough. 

'That's it, Agent Todd. No more nice girl.'

"Why do you need time to deal with Tony?"

She watched as Kate turned around and frowned at her. "You can't honestly tell me that you like the thought that Tony was hiding information pertinent to an ongoing investigation?"

Abby shrugged. "I don't really have any opinion about the matter. Besides, the reasons he listed for keeping quiet were valid. I mean, think about it. We now have an insider in the Hamaaz. If we're lucky, we'll have ample warning before another 9-11."

Kate snorted. "And you trust Ari that much? Even after what he did to Gerald?"

Abby crossed her arms and frowned at the other woman. "And what would you be willing to do if it would get you inside the Hamaaz, former Secret Service Agent Todd?"

She watched impassively as Kate flinched as if she'd been struck and then turned away. 

Before she got too far, Abby spoke up once again. "I think you need to think about what exactly you're having a problem with, Kate."

Abby watched as Kate turned around and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Kate sounded honestly puzzled and Abby sighed softly. "Are you more upset at the fact that Tony knew something you didn't…or are you upset at the fact that Ari and Tony were, and probably still are, lovers?"

Kate paled before turning on her heels and walking out of the building.

Abby watched silently as the other woman left and then sighed once again. "I hate doing that."

"Doing what?"

The quiet voice beside her drew her attention away from the exit and Abby turned to look at McGee. 

"Forcing a person to face their truths."

McGee seemed to puzzle over her words for a moment before smiling shyly at her. "I think that's one of the things I like most about you."

Abby felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she grabbed McGee's hand as she smiled back at him. "I like that you like that part of me."

Before she could let herself get too maudlin, Abby decided to change the subject and smiled suggestively. "So…are you doing anything this weekend?"

Watching as her…boyfriend?…stuttered in a charming manner, Abby dragged him behind her as she too headed for the exit. 

Coming to a stop beside her car, she turned to look at the red-faced McGee. "Get you car and follow me. I trust you remember where I live?"

With another suggestive look, Abby opened her door and climbed in, starting her engine while the door was still open. 

Looking up at the shell-shocked McGee, she found herself giggling. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Slamming the door, Abby peeled out of the parking lot without waiting to see whether he was actually following her. 

By the time she arrived at her apartment complex, she was feeling relaxed. Humming along with the radio, she pulled in to her parking spot smoothly and turned the car off. 

Staring straight ahead, Abby let her mind wander until a tap on her window brought her back to the present. 

Turning her head, she smiled up at a shy-looking McGee. 

'I think I'm going to have a blast this weekend.'


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate continues things.

She wasn't sure what bothered her more; the fact that Tony had known something that she hadn't or the fact that Ari and Tony had been, and most likely still were, involved…intimately. 

Kate didn't think that she was homophobic, after all she'd definitely experienced some sort of attraction towards Suzanne. 

Staring sullenly at the glass of scotch before her, Kate struggled to come to terms with her irrational feelings. 

"…I can't be…jealous…can I?"

As the words dropped into the stillness of her apartment, Kate flashed on a memory of Ari….

* kind eyes looked at her and seemed to read her very soul; a smooth, cultured voice caressed her name with a distinctive accent, causing her to shiver in reaction *

And she groaned. "Oh, fuck."

Rubbing a hand over her face, she grabbed her drink and downed it in one long gulp. "I feel so stupid. I should've known something was up when Ari reacted to Marta's threat towards Tony. 'Kind eyes' my ass. If looks could've killed, she would have been dead long before he pulled the trigger. I can't believe I didn't see it."

Pouring herself another drink, Kate frowned thoughtfully. "I'm still missing something. I know that they have a history together but none of this feels like the actions of former lovers."

Taking a sip of her new drink, she sighed. "I wonder what's going to happen to Tony…hell, I wonder if Gibbs will actually let him resign. And what was with him anyway? I thought he was going to shoot Ari again when he showed up with Tony…he acted like he was…jealous? Oh dear God, Gibbs was jealous of Ari."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Kate shuddered at the picture her mind presented. "I hope Tony lives through the pissing contest between Ari and Gibbs."

Getting up from the couch, she deposited her glass in the kitchen and tidied up before heading for the bedroom. Dropping her phone on the nightstand, she slipped out of her clothes and massaged her neck tiredly as she headed for the shower. 

Kate emerged from the bathroom in a billow of steam as she dried her hair before pulling on some underwear and an oversized T-shirt. Plugging her phone into the charger, she turned out the lights and cuddled her pillow. 

One last thought crossed her mind as she drifted to sleep. 

'Definitely have to ask Tony what tonguing Ari is like.'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The ringing of her cell phone penetrated the fog of sleep that hung over Kate and she moaned in protest as she turned over and fumbled for the lights. 

Glaring at the time, she reached for the insistently ringing phone and snapped it open. "…'ello?"

/ Good morning, Agent Todd. I trust you had a restful sleep. /

Half-closed lids sprung wide and she stared sightlessly at the closet door as she recognized the smooth voice. "…Ari?"

/ Very good, Caitlin. Are you sufficiently awake now? /

Sitting up in bed, Kate relaxed against the headboard and smoothed her hair down reflexively. "um, yeah…I think so."

Shaking her head slightly, she sighed. "What can I do for you, Ari?"

/ I would like to hear, in your own words, about the interrogation that Antonio went through before he got home last night. /

"How did you…? You spent the night with him."

/ Of course. Did you really think I would have just left him behind? / 

"Don't you have a schedule to keep?"

Kate's mind had finally woken up enough that she was thinking like an agent again. Wondering what the ramifications of Ari still being in town were, her thoughts were interrupted by the low laugh coming over the phone. 

/ I am on no schedule, Agent Todd, although the FBI is being rather annoying about my continued presence in the United States. I'm sure you understand why I'm still here, Caitlin? /

"um…no?"

/ I'm disappointed, Caitlin. Think about it. I am Middle Eastern. The Secret Service killed several Middle Eastern men. If I try to leave the country, I would be detained and if I was not, the Hamaaz would never believe that Marta was the traitor. No. I will remain in the country for a little longer. /

Leaning back against the headboard, Kate sighed. "You're right. So…what exactly do you want to know?"

/ Perhaps you will be so kind as to fill me in on the reactions of Antonio's co-workers…especially Agent Gibbs. /

Rubbing her face and staring in the direction of the kitchen longingly, Kate settled in for a long conversation. 

'Good thing I don't have to go to work today.'


	3. Certainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ducky gets his turn.

"Do try and get some rest, Jethro. It wouldn't do for you to be too tired to deal with Anthony in the morning."

With that last bit of advice, Ducky went through the lab doors and left Jethro alone. 

Staring at the elevator doors tiredly, he waited for the elevator to arrive and stepped on with a decidedly weary tread. For once in his life, Ducky found his mind suspiciously blank as he watched the numbers until he was deposited on the first floor. 

Looking forward to being out of the building, he was stopped in his tracks by the ringing of his cell phone. Looking towards the exit longingly, Ducky sighed. 

"So close and yet so far away."

Unhooking his phone, he snapped it open and held it up against his ear all in one smooth move. "Mallard."

/ Hey, Ducky. / 

A smile lit tired features and he sat down in a conveniently located chair. "Ah, Abby. What a delightful surprise."

/ Ooh, Ducky. I just love when you talk all dirty to me. /

McGee's scandalized cry could be heard quite clearly over the phone and Ducky laughed softly. "Of course you do, my dear. Now…how may I help you?"

Switching from teasing to serious in the amazing way that she had, Abby got down to business. 

/ Could you please lock up the lab for me, Ducky? We're off tomorrow and I thought Tim and I would make it a long weekend and I don't want to have to worry about the lab while other more…interesting things are on my mind. /

Thinking about the lonely figure of Jethro that he'd left behind in the labs, Ducky nevertheless agreed. "I would be happy to lock up for you, Abby. Is there anything in particular that I need to do?"

/ Um…no? I think that I turned everything off before heading up to wait for Gibbs to come back from 'meeting' with Ari. All you should need to do is turn the lights off and lock the doors. /

Ducky knew that Jethro would still be in the labs and, needing a way to kill some time, decided to keep Abby on the line. 

'Now, how should I go about doing that?'

In less time than would be expected, Ducky had hit upon the perfect way. "Very well, Abby. I'll get on that as soon as I hang up."

/ Ooh…was that a hint, Ducky? Very subtle. /

'Jackpot.'

Snorting slightly, Ducky leaned back into the chair. "You think that was subtle, my dear? You have obviously not had the pleasure of meeting Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Laughter came across the phone line and Ducky chuckled along with her. 

/ Ducky, Ducky. Never change…you got that? /

Quirking an eyebrow at the joke that she'd handed him, Ducky smiled. "Of course, Abby, although I'm sure that Jethro will be rather annoyed with my smell if I refrain from changing for too long." 

As the words sank in, Ducky was delighted to hear the sound of Abby's laughter once again. 

'It is rather reassuring to know that I still have the gift.'

/ Ducky? /

At the serious tone of her voice, Ducky frowned slightly. "Yes?"

/ How is Gibbs? /

"Ah. Well…that is the question, isn't it?"

/ Yeah. Do you think this will be the straw that breaks down his denial? /

Wondering once again at the perceptiveness of the lab tech, Ducky sighed. "I believe so. However, it there is one thing I've learned while working with Jethro, it is that Jethro moves at no speed but his own. No amount of talking or arguing is capable of making him see what he refuses to see."

/ Yeah. I get that. Only, he needs to start seeing or Tony won't be around when he does finally catch a clue. /

"Unfortunately, I believe you are correct."

Thinking back on the tenderness he'd witnesses between Ari and Tony earlier, Ducky knew that Jethro's time was running out at an even quicker rate than even Abby was aware of. 

Abby's voice broke through his thoughts and focused his attention back in the moment. 

/ Well, hope you have a good weekend, Ducky. Say 'hi' to Gerald for me, would ya? /

Thinking about his former assistant, Ducky smiled sadly. "Of course. And if you find that you have the time, perhaps you and young McGee might decide to head over and visit him? I believe that he would appreciate younger visitors."

/ Sure. If we actually get out of the coffin…. /

A choked off cry in the background from McGee had Ducky chuckling as he said his farewells and hung up. 

"Ah, to be so young again."

With fond memories dancing in his mind's eye, Ducky headed back for the elevator and the lab, hoping that he would be lucky enough to miss Jethro. To his delight, there was no sign of Jethro in the lab and he worked quickly and efficiently to turn the lights off and lock up so that he could finally head upstairs and home. 

Idly speculating on the discussion that Jethro and Anthony would be having the next morning, Ducky sighed. "I do hope that it isn't too much to expect Jethro to resolve this issue before next week."

Rolling his eyes at his naiveté, Ducky walked out of the building and nodded at the security guard on duty. Glancing over at Jethro's parking spot, he was happy to see that it was empty. 

"I can only hope that Jethro actually sleeps tonight instead of working on his boat."

Closing his door carefully and turning the engine on, Ducky looked out the rearview mirror and backed out of the parking lot and headed for home. 

'The upcoming weeks should be rather amusing if nothing else.'


	4. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And McGee finishes things off.

Relaxing back against the edge of the coffin, McGee glanced down at the petite woman that he held in his arms. 

'How did I get so lucky?'

Nuzzling her head, he sighed in contentment and glanced over at the time. After calculating quickly in his head, he realized that it had been little over twenty-four hours since they had successfully hunted down the 'terrorist' and then discovered that he was an undercover Moussed. 

'So many new discoveries over the last twenty-four hours and the most surprising was the fact that Agent DiNozzo knew who and what Dr. Ari Haswari was.'

Closing his eyes, McGee thought back to the moment that he'd seen the two men exit the elevator together. 

'They looked…comfortable together. As if they'd seen each other at their best and their worst. They've known each other for…eleven years. Huh. I wonder if their relationship is the reason why Agent DiNozzo doesn't seem to have any luck with current relationships.'

Idly running a hand up a bare arm, McGee listened to Abby mumble before settling back into slumber. 

'I wonder whether Dr. Haswari actually left or if he went to Agent DiNozzo's apartment to wait for him?'

Thinking about it, McGee laughed softly. 

'If I were Dr. Haswari, I would definitely pay a visit to Agent DiNozzo.'

Letting the comfort of another body near him seep into his subconscious, McGee let his mind wander over the events of the last several months. 

'I wonder if Dr. Mallard will be successful in getting Agent Gibbs to realize his feelings for Agent DiNozzo? It's almost uncomfortable watching Agent DiNozzo pine after the older man.'

"…tim?"

Glancing down at the woman in his arms, McGee frowned. 

"yes?"

"…why are you still awake?"

Sleepy dark eyes looked up at him and McGee lost his train of thoughts for a moment. A sharp pain brought him back and he mock-glared at the impishly smiling Abby. 

"What was that for?"

Stretching, Abby wriggled out of his embrace and sat up. McGee pouted up at her even as he admired the beauty of her nude form. A light tap on his head forced his head up and he stared up into dancing eyes.

"Like what you see, Tim?"

Blushing, he nevertheless nodded and was rewarded by a kiss. When Abby broke away from him, panting, McGee smiled with pride and watched as she stepped out of the coffin and headed for the kitchen.

Deciding that the coffin was too…dreary when he was in it alone, McGee climbed out and headed for the bathroom. 

Returning to the living room, McGee watched as Abby stared at the coffin with a pensive expression on her face. Coming up behind her, he encircled her waist with his arms and pulled her into him. 

"What's the matter?"

"I'm worried about the team. Gibbs spent a lot of time creating the perfect team and now, this business with Ari could end it. I really don't want to see that happen."

Nuzzling her neck, McGee sighed. "I know what you mean. I've enjoyed working with Agent Gibbs because his team is so well put together. Everyone has their unique talents and they carry out their duties in a professional, well almost professional, manner."

Laughter tinged her voice as Abby commented on his words. 

"Talking about Tony?"

Snorting lightly, McGee licked her neck. "What gave it away?"

Before she could answer him however, McGee bit down gently and drew a moan from Abby. 

Biting and licking at her neck, McGee proceeded to drive her wild until she finally shifted around in his arms. Looking down at her, McGee was gratified to see the dazed expression in her eyes and lightly kissed her. 

After exploring her mouth to his satisfaction, he reluctantly released her lips and watched as Abby settled back down. 

"Ahh. I like when you do that, Tim."

A smug expression crossed McGee's face and caused Abby to laugh. Joining her, he waited until they'd both settled down before getting serious. "Do you honestly think that this thing with Tony and Dr. Haswari will be enough to tear the team apart?"

Sighing, Abby leaned her head against his chest. "I don't know. I guess it depends on Kate and Gibbs."

McGee frowned. "Why not Tony?"

Abby smiled up at him. "He quit…remember?"

"Oh. Right."

Abby snuggled back into his embrace and McGee rested his head on her head as he waited. "Okay. If Kate can get over her odd feeling of jealousy, she shouldn’t have any problems working with Tony. She'll probably tease him a bit, they'll argue and then everything will be honky-dory. The problem is Gibbs."

Straightening up, Abby ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "If Gibbs doesn't address the fact that he likes Tony…in fact, might actually be in love with Tony, then the team will fall apart. I know, and you know, that Tony has been in love with Gibbs for quite some time. But…if Gibbs doesn't face his feelings and let Tony into his life, Ari is around."

Releasing his embrace, McGee ran a hand over his face and groaned. "Who would've thought that working at NCIS would involve a soap-like triangle?"

Laughing, Abby moved away from him and headed for the bathroom. Waiting for her to return, McGee let his thoughts wander once again.

'So…if Agent Gibbs will get over his jealousy and denial, the team should have a pretty good chance of staying together. I hope Dr. Mallard was able to convince Agent Gibbs.'

The sound of a click drew him back and he swung around to see Abby coming out of the bathroom. 

"Ready for bed?"

Abby yawned and nodded.

Climbing back into the coffin, McGee and Abby settled down comfortably. Listening to the sound of her breathing even out, McGee sighed even as he drifted off. 

'If nothing else, this upcoming week will be interesting.'


	5. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then Ari decides to join the fun.

Leaving Antonio is never easy but this time his control is severely tested. He knows himself well enough to recognize the possessiveness he feels, as well as the futility of the emotion. Antonio is free to love others, just as he is. There is no point in holding him captive. 

Strengthening his resolve, Ari leaves the apartment, closing the locked door behind him as he heads for the car. After all, he still has much to do in this country and he might see Antonio again. 

Knowing how impatient government agents are, he heads for the first of several debriefings he will have to endure today. Fortunately, he has both patience and practice dealing with government agents. 

He stops to see Ladan first, filling him in on the current status of the operation and includes some information about the Hamaaz activities in the United States. 

Seeing Ladan inevitably brings his thoughts back to Antonio and he wonders whether Agent Gibbs has gone to him yet. A perverse sense of possessiveness drives him to Gibbs' home where he hides his car and creeps up to the house, peering in through the basement window. Seeing the usually confident agent pacing, Ari smiles in recognition. Agent Gibbs is trying to gather his nerve. 

Knowing there can only be one outcome, he watches, waiting for Gibbs to make his move. Surprisingly sooner than he's expecting, Gibbs turns away from his boat and heads upstairs, presumably to shower and eat. Having learned everything he needs, he goes back to the car and waits until Gibbs leaves. Keeping a good distance behind the hyper-aware agent, he follows until he is sure of the destination and then turns off for his meeting with the FBI. 

A desire…no, a need to keep Gibbs as far away from his Antonio as possible makes him reach for his phone. 

/ hello? /

Hearing the sex-and-sleep roughened voice, he smiles at the memory of how Antonio looked last night. 

"Still in bed, Antonio?"

He shakes his head at the audible snort. 

/ It's a weekend. Besides, I'm out of a job. Remember? /

Almost, he is tempted to invite Antonio to join him but he stops himself. 

Instead. 

"Somehow I doubt that will be the case too much longer, Antonio. I just passed Agent Gibbs."

Listening to the sound of cursing, his control falters enough for his hand to tighten on the steering wheel. 

/ How long? / 

His attention is caught by the slight sound of a ceiling fan turning on and he almost snarls at the thought of their scent being eliminated. Perversely, he hopes Gibbs will arrive before Antonio has a chance to erase his marks from his body but manages to clamp down on the thought before it goes too far. 

"Based on how he drives, a little over half-an-hour."

/ Thanks, Ari. Take care of yourself. /

"I will. Make sure you take care of yourself also, Antonio. I would hate to have to kill Agent Gibbs for neglect."

He almost breaks the phone at Antonio's laughing promise. The dial-tone keeps him company as he drives closer and closer to the FBI and further away from his Antonio, his Nadir. 

At times, he wonders whether his mission is truly worth all he's been forced to sacrifice. And loves Antonio for making him feel doubt. 

Cold Facts Reality Cold Facts Reality Cold Facts Reality Cold Facts Reality Cold Facts

He's right about the FBI. Agent Fornell is especially relentless, as if eager to gather as much information as possible to impress Agent Gibbs with his connection to the world of espionage and terrorism. 

Idly, he wonders whether there might not be some kind of history between the two men, after all, they shared a wife between them at one point. 

Whatever the case, he is more than happy to be away from the FBI and relatively free to move about as necessary. 

Glancing at his watch, he is surprised to discover it is earlier than he'd thought. Irritated, he decides Fornell reminds him too much of his father, almost as much as Gibbs does. He'll have to remember to do something about that. When it is time. Until then …. Glancing at his watch again, he makes a split-second decision and climbs into his car. 

Knowing better than to stay in the area crawling with FBI, he heads into town, changing cars as soon as possible. Arriving at the high-end hotel he is staying at, he slips into his room without being seen and settles in to make a phone call. 

/ …'ello?" / 

He smiles at the sound of the sleepy voice. 

"Good morning, Agent Todd. I trust you had a restful sleep."

/ …Ari? / 

He's always enjoyed doing the unexpected and surprising people who can't afford to be surprised. 

"Very good, Caitlin. Are you sufficiently awake now?"

/ um, yeah…I think so. /

Catching them off guard is always so much fun. Hearing her sigh, he feels like sighing himself. Sometimes, it is too easy. 

/ What can I do for you, Ari? /

"I would like to hear, in your own words, about the interrogation that Antonio went through before he got home last night."

Serious now, he waits for her to gather herself enough to actually answer him. 

/ How did you…? You spent the night with him. /

Almost giving in to the urge to roll his eyes, he sighs internally. At times like this, he wonders at the natural obtuseness of the American agent. 

"Of course. Did you really think I would have just left him behind?"

/ Don't you have a schedule to keep? /

Finally, a question worthy of an agent. Although, not one from an agent of the status and experience of Caitlin Todd. 

"I am on no schedule, Agent Todd, although the FBI is being rather annoying about my continued presence in the United States. I'm sure you understand why I'm still here, Caitlin?"

/ um…no? /

"I'm disappointed, Caitlin. Think about it. I am Middle Eastern. The Secret Service killed several Middle Eastern men. If I try to leave the country, I would be detained and if I was not, the Hamaaz would never believe that Marta was the traitor. No. I will remain in the country for a little while longer."

Another sigh comes over the phone before she speaks. 

/ You're right. So…what exactly do you want to know? /

Finally. She is starting to wake up and think like the profiler she is. 

"Perhaps you will be so kind as to fill me in on the reactions of Antonio's co-workers…especially Agent Gibbs."

Hopefully, she will have the answers he needs.


End file.
